


Mr.Secret

by Xakkey03



Series: Can You Feel It? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Hiding, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stalking, mall date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: A date at the mall sounds great! Until your best friend finds out about it...





	Mr.Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah, here's the 2nd one...

" _IWA-CHAAAAAN~!"_ Oikawa yelled as he slammed into the locker room.

 

He turned to glare at his childhood friend before grumbling out... "What?"

 

"Aren't you staying for extra practice today?" Oikawa asked as he walked up to him.

 

"No, I'm not." He answered.

 

" _Whhhhyyyyy?_ " The setter whined.

 

"I told you I have something to do today."

 

" _ **AGAIN?**_ " 

 

He sighed and pulled on his jacket... "Yes, again..."

 

"What're you doing?" Oikawa demanded.

 

"You don't need to know." He replied and picked up his bags.

 

" _IWA-CHAAAAAN~!_ " Oikawa whined and wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Fuck off, Shittykawa!" He snapped, shoving the brunet off and leaving the locker room. He quickly escaped the sports complex and headed for his apartment.

After unlocking the door and walking in he immediately spotted his roommate, Yaku, lounging on the couch watching TV.

 

"Hey..." The libero called without looking away from the TV.

 

"Hey..." He replied while shutting the door behind him.

 

"You're back early....Going out again?"

 

"Yeah, we're meeting at the mall."

 

"Oh? Should I cover you again and tell Tooru I have no idea when he gets here?"

 

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

 

Yaku gave him a thumbs up... "I'm on it! The annoying brat needs to suffer!"

 

Hajime laughed and headed to his room... "Thanks man!"

 

He dropped his bags in his room, tossed off his clothes and headed to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he returned to his room and pulled on the clothes he pulled out the previous night. He took a quick look in the mirror and left after giving a quick wave to Yaku.

He walked quickly to the train station and boarded his train. He put his earbuds in and sat quietly while texting. Upon arriving at his destination, he rushed off the train and quickly made his way to the mall. 

 

* * *

 

Yukio stood outside the mall glancing around. Eventually he spotted the familiar spiked hair and rushed towards the man who currently had his back turned. He hugged the man tightly from behind, startling him. 

 

"Oh, there you are..." The man sighed in relief.

 

He chuckled... "Hey, Hajime..."

 

The man turned in his arms and hugged him back tightly.

 

"How are you?" Hajime asked him.

 

"Better now that you're here." He replied and his boyfriend chuckled as he pulled out of the hug.

 

"Let's go~" Hajime said as he grabbed his hand and led him into the mall. They walked around the mall for about twenty minutes before he dragged Hajime into a sports store.

 

* * *

 

 

Hajime chuckled to himself as he watched Yukio crouch down and closely examine four different pairs of socks. His boyfriend looked up, glaring at him.

 

"What's funny?"

 

"Your passion for socks~" He chuckled again.

 

"It's not bad as your obsession with Godzilla." His boyfriend huffed.

 

"Hey! Everyone likes Godzilla." He frowned.

 

"Suuuuure..." Yukio chuckled as he grabbed all four pairs and placed them in the shopping basket Hajime was holding.

 

"You happy with your selections?" Hajime asked him.

 

"Yuuup!" Yukio grinned and he chuckled.

 

"I need to get new knee pads and then we can checkout."

 

* * *

 

 

Yukio watched as Hajime quickly grabbed 2 pairs of knee pads and tossed them into the basket. They quickly left the store and headed to the food court where they ordered a large amount of food and consumed it while talking about their day. They were looking around in a music store when Hajimes cellphone rang. He watched as Hajime pulled it out of his pocket and gave him a confused look before answering it.

 

"Hey, what's up?" 

 

Yukio tuned out the conversation and hummed to the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWr6l17zqHE) playing in the store as he glanced around.

 

_MR.SECRET~_

_Keep It Down Baby_

_You Better Keep It Down~_

 

He turned back to his boyfriend who still on the phone before walking a bit away to look at a shelf of CD's. He continued humming as he looked through the CD's. He was about to walk further away when Hajime rushed over to him.

 

"Sooo we have a big problem." Hajime sighed.

 

"What's up?" He asked.

 

"Yaku said Hyuuga called him and Kise never showed at your place. Yaku said he waited a bit for Shittykawa to show up at our place but he never did."

 

"Shit..."

 

"Yeah. my guess is they followed us here but I don't think they've spotted us yet."

 

"Yeah, the mall is pretty huge and it's crowded today..."

 

"We should be on the lookout, they might find us soon."

 

"Shouldn't we just leave before they catch us?"

 

"Yeah but I don't want Shittykawa to ruin our date." Hajime pouted.

 

"You also don't want him to catch us together and find out about our relationship."

 

"I know." He sighed.

 

"Besides our date won't be over after we leave." Yukio grinned as he grabbed Hajimes hand and led him out the store.

 

* * *

 

 

Hajime kept glancing around as Yukio carefully led them through the mall. He froze when he spotted Kise and Oikawa talking to each other and Yukio turned to look at him. Hajime gripped Yukio's hand tightly and rushed to the nearest restroom. They glanced behind them and saw that they were spotted and sprinted into the restroom. Yukio yanked Hajime into a stall, locked the door, pushed the toilet lid closed and sat on the back of it and placed his feet on the lid. 

 

"What-" Hajime started but Yukio covered his mouth just as the restroom door was slammed open. They froze and held their breath as two voices called out...

 

" _IWA-CHAAAAAN~!_ "

 

" _SENPAAAAAI~!_ "

 

The two walked further into the restroom glancing into a few of the stalls.

 

"They're not in here!" Oikawa whined and glared at Kise.

 

"I thought I saw them come this way!" Kise exclaimed.

 

"Well clearly they didn't!" Oikawa snapped and the two started arguing.

 

Hajime grabbed Yukio's hand and pulled it away before smirking at him. Yukio blinked at him before jumping in surprise when Hajime leaned forward and kissed him. Hajime deepened the kiss and gripped his boyfriends thighs as Yukio wrapped his arms around his neck. Hajime bit Yukio's bottom lip causing the man to let out a loud groan. The two pulled back and looked at each other quietly.

 

Oikawa and Kise froze when they heard the groan.

 

"W-what was that?" Kise whispered.

 

"I think someone's playing with himself in here." Oikawa smirked.

 

"WHAT?!" Kise shrieked and blushed.

 

"Yuuup~! Let's get out of here~!" Oikawa said as he started pushing Kise out of the restroom.

 

"B-b-but...!" Kise sputtered.

 

"Have fun playing with yourself~!" Oikawa called over his shoulder as the two left the restroom.

 

Hajime and Yukio stared at each for a moment before bursting into chuckles.

 

"Well...That's Shittykawa for ya..." Hajime chuckled.

 

"Poor Kise..." Yukio giggled and Hajime leaned forward and kissed him again. When they pulled a part Yukio was blushing and Hajime smirked again.

 

"Soooo....Your place or mine?" Hajime asked.

 

"Mine. Hyuuga is spending the night with Kiyoshi and Izuki."

 

"Let's go then." Hajime backed up and unlocked and opened the door.

 

They quickly left the restroom and sprinted out the mall to the train station, holding hands the entire time. And of course they didn't see Oikawa looking after them with a mischievous grin on his face (and Kise panicking about losing his Senpai next to him).

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this fic~:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWr6l17zqHE


End file.
